tacoclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Peregrine
Quote Here- General Description Peregrine is a russet tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes. She has splashes of white on her muzzle and chest. She is wiry and has slightly broad shoulders. History Peregrine was born into a rather violent rogue group somewhere relatively far away along with her brother, Falcon. Living was tough, and the group constantly scrapped with others for prey and territory. In addition, weak cats were thought of as worthless. If you couldn't pull your weight in the group, you were often kicked out without remorse. Per was up for the challenge, though, and quickly grew to be a respected member of the group. She had a say in things, and she liked it. The past leader of her group died and another, named Shade, took over. He was deadly in his own quiet way and had always taken a liking to Per, so she became his second-in-command, and their group quickly rose in power, eclipsing all others in the area. The two became a couple, but not all was well. Their newfound success brought unwanted attention, and the group faced more danger than it had before. At the same time, she discovered she was pregnant, sending her into a panic. She had never planned on getting pregnant, had never wanted kits. She kept on just as though she had no idea they existed and told no one, until it finally became apparent to the world and Shade forced her to stay in camp and stop running around. The two began to fall out as the enormous stress had an effect on both of them; they had really rushed into love too quickly. One day the entire camp was under attack. It was in that attack that Shade was killed and Peregrine went into labor prematurely. Of the three kits only one survived its first hour of life. Upon seeing that her group had lost the battle and had been taken over by their enemies she fled. She knew that the kit of the former leader would be in great danger. Although she had never wanted kits she could not bear to abandon it to death, and some part of it mourned the kits that had not lived, even though she assured herself it was for the best - she never would have been able to escape carrying three, so surely all three would have perished had the other two lived. She ended up at the fringes of a Twolegplace, where she found a kind queen still nursing her kits. She left the little tom at the queen's doorstep one morning, lurking nearby to make sure he was accepted. As soon as she knew that he was, she left the city and never went back. She ended up in the mountains and has been living there for about eight moons. She has carved out a solitary life for herself. However, she is still bitter about her decision. Over time she has come to regret giving up her kit, but she still thinks that she would be a terrible mother and that her decision was for the best. One thing is for sure, though. If she ever has kits again she will protect them with the strength of LionClan and above. Category:Rogue Category:X-SwiftyGirl-x